Letters to mortals
by BunnyFromAbove
Summary: What happens when Percy Jackson and the crew find out about the books and fanfictions? They write letters, that's what happens. Read these letters sent from the demigods of Olympus if you dare. Warning: The author is not responsible for panic attacks from reads threats the characters have left. This includes all PJ and HOO characters, I just could only list four.
1. Percy

**Fanfiction: Chapter 1: PERCY**

Dear mortals,

WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WITH THESE DISCLAIMERS!

"I do not own Pecy Jackson, Rick Riodran does." WHAT THE!

I would like to state, Rick Riodran doesn't own me, I am a person not a toy, and nobody can have possession over me but myself. I strongly believe that my friends would back me up on this. We save you mortal's butts so many times and yet one of you claims to own us! Ridiculous! Who is this Rick Riodran anyway, who does he think he is, claiming he "owns" us. I would strongly suggest editing these soon, unless you want Mrs. O'Leary to pay you a little visit. *Evil laughs* You have been warned, until next time my fellow humans,

**-Yours truly, Perseus Jackson**

**Hey guys! Hoped you enjoyed the first letter, there will be plenty more to follow. I am in process of my other story "Memory" but I am not a fast updater on certain stories, but since these stories are so short I promise the updates will be super quick! Now for a little poll to entertain your little mortal brains,**

**POLL:**

**Who is your favorite out of the seven?**


	2. Frank

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own these characters, which you either figured out already or you are just trolling and saying that. **

**Fanfiction: Chapter 2: Frank**

Dear mortals,

You people are so nosy. How in the world did you guys find out about my stick curse before most of my friends even did? That doesn't make any sense! You guys shouldn't know about this. Wait a second, if you know about this do you know about the time I accidently shapeshifted into a lion in front of several mortals and tore down a flowershop? *Gulp* Reyna is going to kill me! Wait a second, back on topic here, stop knowing so much about my personal life! I assure you that I can be very kind and gentle but there are times when you do NOT want Frank Zhang as your enemy. *Turns into firebreathing dragon*

**From, ****Frank Zhang**

**Thank you guys for reading! I hope you have all found this quite interesting. Huh, flower shop? What was Frank doing at a flowershop. ooo, was he getting something for Hazel? Aww. :) The poll results will be listed every 5 chapters, which will be quick since I update fast on this story. Anyways here is a new poll for you guys!**

**POLL:**

**Who do you ship most? **


	3. Leo

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every single chapter? Ok fine, I don't own the characters. Now on with the chapter!**

**Fanfiction: Chapter 3: Leo**

Dear mortals,

Woah, hold up. There is a hunger games, and a girl with the title, "girl on fire?" WHAT!? To Mrs. Katnis Everdeen, I was on fire first lady, so back off! Honestly, I looked throw a bunch of Hunger Games/PJ/HOO crossovers. How come nobody thinks I will ever win these things? I always get smacked down dumbly. I am not that pathetic! (Me *Throws water on Leo) AHHHH! Water my fatal weakness! Wait a second, it's just water. Ugh back on topic, I'm not saying I would ever kill my friends, I would never, but in a fight for fun I would like to inform you people that I have won against them before. With my awesome fire powers! Ok, everyone but Percy, but in a way, against me, he's cheating!

**From, *bows***

**Leo Valdez, The super sized McShizzle**

**Woot! Yay! This was random but sounding like a Leo like thing to do. Who doesn't love repair boy, the guy with about 20 different nicknames? And yes here is, as expected, our poll!**

**POLL:**

**If you were the author and had to kill of a character, who would it be? Choose both a Greek and Roman. Mine is easy, Octavian for Roman, and Drew for Greek. (But I would also appreciate if you also add non hated characters)**


	4. Jason

**Disclaimer: I still, sadly, am not the owner of these books, if i was Leo Valdez would have returned back to his friends with Calypso after rescuing her. (He probably did, but I would show it in the book)**

**Fanfiction: Chapter 4: Jason**

Dear mortals,

Rick Riodran, did you seriously have to make some Roman dude throw a brick at me? I swear if I hear Brason one more time... Guess what Leo gave me for Christmas this year! A brick! What in the world? Geez, Leo even printed out Brason T shirts! Wow Leo is the "greatest" friend ever. Note on the sarcasm. Luckily Piper isn't mad, and is just as pissed off about it as I am. You mortals better watch yourselves, who knows maybe one day you'll wake up to the clatter of lightening in the pouring rain. Grrrr, I will say it just once, do not ship Brason if you do not want to be fried into a potato chip! Piper is my one and only true love and I would never leave her.

**From, **

**Jason Grace**

**To Jasper fans: Ahh! Please don't kill me! Jasper is my favorite couple honestly. I read the Heroes of Olympus series before Percy Jackson because I didn't know there was a Percy Jackson series, (I was young don't blame me) so I've known them longer. I basically just thought this would be fun to write!**

**POLL:**

**Which of the demigods have the coolest powers that you would want to have the most? (All powers you choose would not come with the curses, like for example if you choose Hazel's the gems would not be cursed, same with Frank you would not get the firewood thing)**


	5. Annabeth

**Disclaimer: An entire day later... I am STILL not the owner of these book series. Yea, Rick Riordan gets that title. :( Anyways, now comes, chapter 5!**

**Fanfiction: Chapter 5: Annabeth**

Dear mortals,

I cannot believe so many of you write stories where I betray Percy! I would never no matter what you all believe, as I love him very much. Also those of you who write fanfictions with OCs, dating one of us, listen up very closely. Percy is mine, and that will never change, no lame OC will break us up because we have literally gone through hell for each other. And last of all, Pertemis? Really? Artemis is really a great goddess and all, but she is the virgin goddes! Literally meaning she will never date. Plus Percy would never go out with a goddess, or leave me. You mortals are going to get it, I can make your life miserable if you keep messing with our relationships like that in your fanfictions. Trust me, Athena always has a plan.

**Sincerely, **

**Annabeth Chase**

** POLL RESULTS SO FAR(Will update as it changes):**

**#1(Best demigod out of the seven): Jason-1, Percy- 1, Leo-1**

**#2(Best couple):Soloangelo-1,Percabeth-2**

**#3(Who you want to kill the most): Roman:Octavian-1, Larry-1, Greek:Drew-1,Austin-1**

**#4(Most wanted powers; Powers do not come with curses): Frank-1**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! :) And of course I wouldn't end a chapter with a poll, so here we go!**

**POLL:**

**What would your fatal flaw be? (please also define it in a little way like this, mine would be stubbornness, I never give up until proven wrong and always argue, and I always want to be right)**


	6. Piper

**Disclaimer: I just need to know, Cross country or Track and field? I'm stuck and I want to do one but I don't know which one, I know they are different, I can't jump very well, but I'm pretty fast. I have good breath control and know when to speed up or slow down. I am also super short. I'm best at middle distance runs like 1 lap maybe so I'm not that tired but I have time to pick up the pack since I'm not good at running those, run to this wall, turn, run back kind of things. So which one? Oh wait, this is a disclaimer, wopsie. Well, I don't own Percy Jackson, so yea.**

**Fanfiction: Chapter 6: Piper**

Dear mortals,

For your information I am NOT a Mary-Sue. I don't understand why many of you think that of me but I am not. I get scared and I can't do everything. I'm just as flawed as all of you! Wow, bragging about my flaws? That's a new one for me. So if you would all please kindly stop calling me a Mary Sue I will be very grateful. You all seem to have enough to worry about, me being a Mary Sue is just to much added. So I would appreciate this very much, thank you. (Me: Piper, I'm pretty sure charmspeak doesn't work through writing) Grr! Alright then mortals, I will challenge you all to a duel, you WILL come and face me and if you want you may call me a Mary Sue all you want, if not, never do it again. You must promise of the river styx. (Me: Piper, charmspeak still isn't working through writing ya know) Ugh! Just don't ever call me a Mary Sure again mortals!

**,Piper Mclean**

**I personally never thought she was a Mary Sue. This is not to change anyone's mind I just thought it'd be fun to write. For people who don't know what a Mary Sue is, it is a character with no flaws. Here is the poll!**

**POLL: Favorite minor character and side character?(In my opinion minor characters are just there for small parts and do stuff or that may do something important but are not really there for the whole series like Selina and Beckendorf. Side characters are like Nico, Grover and Reyna who do a lot and are important but not main characters. My favorite side is Nico and minor is Bianca.) :**


	7. Nico

**Disclaimer: 3 ENTIRE minutes since the last chapter and I still do not own PJ or HOO series. :(**

**Also I understand everyone but Hazel has a chapter but I'm kind of lost on what to do with her so if you guys want to suggest some ideas I'd be willing to work with them.**

**Fanfiction: Chapter 7: Nico and Will**

Dear mortals,

Will and I and NOT dating! (Me: Nico are you blushing?) Ugh, fine maybe I like him but we seriously are not dating, sadly. How do I get captain sunshine to like me? Wait, how did you guys know about him and me together? Seriously, rumors have been spreading like a wildfire. Wait a second. Will better not read fanfiction! Oh wait, yea I shouldn't send this anymore one of you will probably post it all over the internet. *Crumples Letter*

**He he. Sorry Nico! But I had to! But if more people read it more people will give you advice! :) So your welcome. Here is the next poll!**

******POLL:**

**Blackjack or Festus, Scipio or Blackjack, Blackjack or Tempest, Festus or Scipio, Festus or Tempest, Scipio or Tempest?**

**I think mine would be, Blackjack (Sorry this one is hard!), Blackjack, Blackjack, Festus, Festus, Tempest.**


	8. Annabeth 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own books :(**

**And now, Annabeth!**

**Fanfiction: Chapter 8: Annabeth**

Dear mortals,

What is with you people and M rated stuff? I understand just some kissing and I personally love that but this is taking it way to far. You people are honestly disgusting. Why do they even allow M rated stuff on this site. It's like you want to torture us. What is with that? I am not a slut, nobody in our camp is. I personally would never post that stuff with you all over the internet so I suggest you don't do it to me, unless you want to meet Percy's little friend, riptide.

**-Annabeth Chase**

**Hey guys! Sorry this is one of the shortest chapters but I'm about to go to sleep. This letter was requested by ****StarsNeverFade!**

**POLL:**

**If you were in Percy's place would you have given up immortality for Annabeth? (Or someone you love a lot)**


	9. JasonPercyNicoLeo

**Disclaimer: Heya peoples! Now is the 9th chapter, thanks for all the comments and reviews, I still do not own the books they belong to Rick Riordan. (If you read chapter 1 you know why I'm not saying the characters)**

**And now, Jason/Percy/Nico/Leo!**

**Fanfiction: Chapter 8: Jason/Percy/Nico/Leo!**

Dear mortals,

Let's make this clear. The four of us are just very good friends! What gave you guys the crazy idea of shipping us? Except for Leo, we are basically cousins so that's a little strange! We all are dating someone except for Nico but he likes Will. Wow Nico! You didn't have to cross that part out, we all know you like Will! Ugh, forget it! The point of this letter is no more shipping us together or else.

**-Jason Grace/Percy Jackson/ Nico Di Angelo/ Leo Valdez- The Super Sized Mcshizzle!**

**This was requested by Hippodog! :D Ok I personally don't know what to ship with Nico, I used to ship Reynico but not anymore after BOO when it says Reyna won't find love with a halfblood. **

**POLL:**

**Strongest Monster and Villian?: (Villians like Kronos, Gaea, the Titans except bob, The giants except Damsen)**

**Mine would be Kronos (sorry but Gaea was defeated in 3 pages)**

**and Monster probably Echidna because Percy failed to kill her and ended up jumping off the bridge and into the water. **


	10. Frank 2

**Fanfiction: Chapter 10: Frank**

Dear mortals,

Wow you love ship names don't you? Let me ask you something. Why Frazel? Why not Hank? And Percabeth could be Ancy, Jasper could be Pipson, Soloangelo could be Angelsol, and many other's that I won't name. Also with Jason and Percy, I believe this is one of the strangest pairings but why do you mortals settle on Jercy for a ship name? Why not Person? That is like the ultimate ship name!

Sincerely (Yes sincerely, seriously, please think about these)

,Frank Zhang

**Lol this was a just for fun thing I decided to do! I will not put poll results up yet but probably by chapter 15 they will be. :)**

**POLL:**

**If you had a choice to stay in elysium or go for rebirth what would you choose? (Rebirth could end up you being someone bad, forgetting everything, and losing everyone you ever cared about but you could go to the Isles of the Bless)**

**I would probably stay in elysium I hate the idea of forgetting everything, that would drive me crazy.**


	11. Zeus

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update but here is the newest chapter! :D I still do not own PJ or HOO! :(**

**Fanfiction: Chapter 11: Zeus**

Dear mortals,

I believe many of you know that I am the one and only, king of Olympus, correct? Well maybe you mortals should think about that before writing stories where I'm the bad guy! Unless you want lighting to be your enemy. Now recently, my brothers and I have gotten into quite an argument. Apparently I am not as good of a god as they are! Hmprh! I am twice the god they are combined! So here is an "easy" question for you all. Who is the best of the three of us, me, Poesidon, or Hades? Beware on how you answer, for some of you this will be very pleasant, for others...

From a fair and sincere warning, Zeus

**Woot! And there goes the end of that chapter! I have decided to let you all know, Hades and Poesidon will also send letters saying similar things and you guys must vote. Who is the best of the big three? Be warned, all three of them will send response letters when this is over, and I bet you 2 of them will not be pretty. Choose wisely, and stay clear of the sky, water, and ground for the next few days, just in case.**

**POLL:**

**Well, you guys all know what it's gonna be.**

**Who is the best of the big three(Zeus,Poesidon,Hades)?**


	12. Poseidon

**Disclaimer: An entire 2 minutes from the last chapter, and guess what!? :D I still don't own PJ or HOO. NO! :( (NOTE: Grammer people will frown upon this chapter)**

**Fanfiction: Chapter 12: Poseidon **

Dear mortals,

You no me as the father or Percy Jackson and the god of the sea. (Athena: Poseidon, it is spelled know! Stop being so ignorant!) But most of you wouldn't understand how I am as a god. I am usually very kind, (except to my brothers of course) Now, lately my me and my brother have gotten into a fight and they have both been quite, eh, _unreasonable._ (Athena: You little...) Now to solve this fight I needed to ask you a simples question. Who is the best out of the three of us? Me, Zeus, or Hades? (Athena: Poseidon, mind you I will smash you if you continue this terrible grammar) It's Zeus, Hades, or me! (I do not care that my grammar is bad Athena!) Now back to the point, as long as you choose me, things will work really well for you, and if not... (And know for Athena's sake, Good bye, Me, Zeus, and Hades are looking forward to you's responses and will be on lookout)

You know what you gotta do,

Poesidon

**He he! Yep you guessed it, he wanted to annoy Athena. Now Poseidon won't hurt you most likely but I'm sure Athena will turn your brain and knowledge to mush and send owls to hurt you if you vote for him. Yeesh, this is one hard vote.**

**POLL:**

**Of course,**

**Who is the best of the big three?**


	13. Hades

**Disclaimer: Dun Dun Dun, and now is,... Hades! I still don't own anything**

**Fanfiction: Chapter 13: hades **

Dear mortals,

Let me tell you something! I am superior to my brothers but nobody knows it! They all believe I'm some low under life but let me explain to you. I care very much about what goes on and I actually watch my kid. Now who's the better god Zeus! Remember this letter because if you vote for Zeus or Poseidon over me your afterlife won't be very pleasant. This letter is a fair warning but trust me the results will be worse than you can imagine.

You have one chance, don't waste it,

Hades

**Sorry, it's a short one. I feel bad Hades is portrayed like this, he was never really a bad guy in my opinion, but it's just for this little chapter. Now here is the poll once again.**

**POLL:**

**Of course,**

**Who is the best of the big three?**


	14. Author note Teaser

**Author's note/ Teaser:**

**Hey guys! Guess what? In honor of 3,500 views I will be adding a response category to letters to mortals! This will go one for a week and I will do some responses where an OC writes a letter back and they answer it. Now gather up your OC names and questions and let's get started!**

**Fill out this:**

**OC name:**

**Age:**

**Mortal or demigod?:**

**Who is letter to?:**

**What is it about?:**

**And here is the teaser for the next chapter! Goes a little bit like this:**

**Dear mortals,**

**My name is Hazel Lesquve. I'm from the 1940s and the first time I ever walked into a computer room I fainted. Modern technology is so strange and unrealistic, I think unicorns and dragons make more sense. Some people here to... There are jerks, what happened to when everyone was a family and kind to eachother?**

**So yea, Hazel's thoughts on modern world stuff and people.**


	15. Hazel

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Dear mortals,**

My name is Hazel Lesquve. I'm from the 1940s and the first time I ever walked into a computer room I fainted. Modern technology is so strange and unrealistic, I think unicorns and dragons make more sense. Some people here to... There are jerks, what happened to when everyone was a family and kind to each other? People making fun of the simple old lady across the street who has devoted her life into caring for her children and giving them love, simple people such as janitors and lunch ladies being pushed aside and taken for granted, never even given a thank you for their services, those certain kids who complain on be "forced" to spend time to purchase gifts for the poor. What has the world come to now? Everyone has feelings, sometimes we forget what other people are dealing with. Trust me, sometimes you wish terrible things on "bad" people who are just misunderstood Once they happen, you regret it and try to pretend like you care but you wouldn't have at the time when you wished it. Because if we can't even learn to care for all the other people, who should be on the same team as us, where will we ever get in this world?

**- Hazel **

**Hey guys, I kind of wanted to do this chapter. Next chapter I will be doing one of the OCs people have submitted! :D Sorry I will wait a little while before putting the poll results!**

**POLL: **

**If you were a demigod who would you want your parent to be. (Think closely, the powers of the stronger gods are cool but would you really want to be a child of one of the strong scented gods? That means you'd get hunted down and die faster, personally I'd never like to be one at all)**


	16. Response, Percy

**Disclaimer, here is the first response part! Each character will answer this question in a new chapter! I do not own Rick Riordan's books!**

Dear the seven,

My name is Sabrina, I am a mortal and I wanted to see if you could answer this question for me please?

What is your favorite song? Directed to all of you.

From, Sabrina

**Woot! Thanks for the question Sabrina! Now only time can tell when you will get the responses. (Kidding, it'll be very soon)**

**(10 minutes later linbreak)**

**Percy Jackson**

Dear Sabrina,

Wow, this is a really hard one. I favor a lot of song, really I do. I enjoy songs I can just chill out to, you know? When you battle monsters all day it's relaxing to just jump in the pool listening to music. Honestly I believe my favorite song is Wake me Up by Avicci/ Aloe Black, mainly because, 1. It's catchy, 2. It's meaningful to me and since I'm a demigod I've been faced with the experience of growing up to fast. We all have. Sometimes I wish I could do exactly what the chorus says, but _NO. _Yea being a demigod doesn't give me that much luck. Thanks a lot stupid fates! (thunder rumbles at Percy's house) Eh, I shouldn't have said that, bye!

Feeling my way through the darkness

Guided by a beating heart

I can't tell where the journey will end

But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand

They say I'm caught up in a dream

Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes

Well that's fine by me

_[2x]_

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world

But I only have two hands

Hope I get the chance to travel the world

But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young

Not afraid to close my eyes

Life's a game made for everyone

And love is the prize

_[2x]_

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

Didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)

**Woot! Hope that was a good first response chapter! The next one will most likely be Leo!**

**POLL:  
><strong>

**Favorite song? :)**


	17. Response, Grover

**Disclaimer, here is the second response chapter! I know that I said Leo but I haven't yet received the letter he has sent so now on to Grover! (Wait, he's not part of the seven why did he send a letter? Oh well. Each character will answer this question in a new chapter! I do not own Rick Riordan's books! :( But anyways on with the story!**

Dear the seven,

My name is Sabrina, I am a mortal and I wanted to see if you could answer this question for me please?

What is your favorite song? Directed to all of you.

From, Sabrina

**(Insert random joke here into the linebreak)**

**Grover Underwood (Me: Grover you are not part of the seven :P)**

Dear Sabrina,

Hmm, well I like many songs but the best song is probably Colors of the Wind by Pocahontas. Don't act surprised, it's a song about caring for nature for crying out loud! Now let me tell you a story my friend, one day I was protecting a little halfblood girl and she invited me to watch a movie with her! (Why fates, why did it have to be a princess movie?) Anyways, of course it was Pocahontas. It was alright, but when it got to the song, wow man! Amaze-balls!

You think I'm an ignorant savage

And you've been so many places

I guess it must be so

But still I cannot see

If the savage one is me

How can there be so much that you don't know?

You don't know ...

You think you own whatever land you land on

The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim

But I know every rock and tree and creature

Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people

Are the people who look and think like you

But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger

You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?

Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest

Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth

Come roll in all the riches all around you

And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers

The heron and the otter are my friends

And we are all connected to each other

In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

How high will the sycamore grow?

If you cut it down, then you'll never know

And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skinned

We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains

We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still

All you'll own is Earth until

You can paint with all the colors of the wind

**WOOT! There's another song chapter. I know the question was just the 7, but hey, I can't ignore a letter can I? Next will be Tyson, Frank, Calypso, Nico, and Piper which I all have planned out. It'd be great to hear some suggestions for the others though!**

**POLL:**

**Non cannon ships,**

**Reynico vs Thalico,**

**Thaluke vs Thalico**

**Percio vs Soloangelo**

**Pothena vs Pous (Lol, I would never ship either, but if you had to be forced to choose one of these horrible ships...)**


	18. Response, Tyson

**Disclaimer, here is the third response chapter! Tyson! Anybody else want some peanut butter right now?**

Dear the seven,

My name is Sabrina, I am a mortal and I wanted to see if you could answer this question for me please?

What is your favorite song? Directed to all of you.

From, Sabrina

**(BLAH BLAH BLAH, Line break)**

**Grover Underwood (Me: Grover you are not part of the seven :P)**

Dear Sabrina,

Yay! Percy says I get to write a letter to you mortals! Yay! But first Tyson is going to get some peanut butter! Anyways, as I was saying, my favorite song is... Peanut Butter Jelly Time! It's peanut butter jelly time! I'm going to eat my peanut butter now, tell big brother Percy I sent it! Yay! Bye little mortals!

J- Tyson! J

**I love these song chapters a lot! :) Again I'd be more than happy to have some suggestions for, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Annabeth. :)**

**POLL:**

**Peanut butter or Jelly?**


End file.
